


The One Time Peter Parker was High

by Slothbeans



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anesthesia, Drugs, F/M, Flirting, High on Drugs, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, References to Drugs, Roommates, Stripping, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: Peter shakes his head. Ned is busy upstate - probably canoodling with his new girlfriend - and won't be here in time. The appointment is in less than an hour. Peter needs help right now. If he could wait and reschedule, he absolutely would, but the appointment requires a special set up for his high metabolism: expert doctors, high levels of drugs, and lots of preplanning if they want to get it finished before his body heals.He has no choice but to ask Michelle for help. Even if it means she gets to deal with the absolute mess of his drug-induced state after.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797307
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	The One Time Peter Parker was High

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an absolute joy to write. A little bit of flirting, a little bit of fluff, and a little bit of adorable Peter Parker. Hope you guys enjoy <3

"I thought May was taking you to the hospital."

"She was, but she got caught up at the hospital working and can't make it. I didn't want to bother her so I told her I'd take an Uber, but I actually kind of need someone there with me."

Michelle looks annoyed with him. More than usual. And he feels bad for even bothering her. 

"And what about Ned?"

Peter shakes his head. Ned is busy upstate - probably canoodling with his new girlfriend - and won't be here in time. The appointment is in less than an hour. Peter needs help right now. If he could wait and reschedule, he absolutely would, but the appointment requires a special set up for his high metabolism: expert doctors, high levels of drugs, and lots of preplanning if they want to get it finished before his body heals.

"What about Pepper? She's like almost your mom now. Right?"

"MJ. Please. I wouldn't ask if I had any other option."

"You're telling me the amazing Spider-Man can't get a tooth pulled without holding someone's hand?"

He throws himself on the couch, his face melting into his hands. It's not that it was a mistake telling MJ about his secret identity - something he felt he had a moral obligation to do if they were to become roommates - but the way she always brings it up tends to get annoying. 

_"Oh I see. You can't crush that spider because it might be your cousin. That explains why you screamed like a girl."_

_"Peter. I've seen actual spiders do better mating dances than that."_

_"You think someone that was half spider would be a little bit more hairy."_

And yet he can't get mad at her. Because ever since she moved in, he's found himself smiling more than ever before. She brings out the best in him. Even when she's annoying as can be, there's an air of familiarity and understanding between them. 

It leaves him feeling like a teenager, but only during the worst possible moments. She tells him a corny joke and he laughs just a little bit too hard. She makes a fake flirtatious comment and Peter has to spend the next few minutes hiding his blushing cheeks from her. She drives him insane.

He sees her in a towel one time, and he has to spend the next two hours in his room trying to get the image out of his head. The blush rushes to his bits more quickly than he'd like to admit, more intense than any of the boy's previous relationships. He hides in his room whenever he showers from then on, forcing every bit of control so that she doesn't accidentally see his excitement.

He's even tried spending less time with her. That's a dangerous and difficult thing to do when they're roommates. If he spends too little time, she might be upset. But if he spends too much time and something happens to change their status, she could also be upset at Peter's behavior.

That's why they can only be friends. He continues to laugh at her jokes, blush at her flirting, and hiding alone in his room whenever possible so that nothing changes. 

Which worked until now. But he needs someone to help him today. He has an appointment with the doctors at Stark Tower today. He's been telling people that it's to get a bad tooth removed, but that's a lie. He's actually going to get a piece of bullet shrapnel removed that's been lodged in his right shoulder for months.

He's pushed through the pain in true Spider-Man style, but it's not something that can be ignored for much longer. His body keeps healing around it, but it's cutting him over and over again, causing his shoulder to be a constant nagging pain that he can no longer handle.

May was supposed to take him today. She wasn't only his ride, but someone to make sure everything goes well. It will take a large number of narcotics to bring him under, and there's no knowing what his mental or physical state will be like afterward. He needs someone to safely guide him home.

"Please MJ. I just need you to drive me home after. It'll be really easy because we actually live in the same place."

She looks annoyed, but she sighs in agreement. She only wants to mildly argue with him and hassle him for a bit of fun. They are friends. Of course she'd take him to the surgery he needs. He'd do the same for her.

"Of course I'll bring you. But no drooling on me afterward. No matter how drugged they make you."

"Thank you so much," Peter thanks as he wraps his arms around her in joy. Her perfume and the warmth of her body quickly rushes through his mind. It's only a few seconds when he jumps back with a stuttered apology, angling his body back to hopefully hide the unwanted excitement.

* * *

Michelle remembers seeing this place one time before on a high school field trip. The last time she was here she had her best friends by her side. But now Ned is across the state. And her relationship with Peter is confusing at best. She isn't sure what she thinks of his new fondness for her.

The building has also changed since the last time she was here. It's been rebuilt a few times, appearing completely different in layout and feel. Probably from the numerous attacks and alien invasions that insist on happening on her city. The exact thing her roommate fights against every evening.

It's very wide and open with numerous elevators for the many employees who work here. Peter warned her that the medical bay has a special access elevator that only certain personnel can get through. When Michelle doesn't see a clear label or directions, she heads to the front desk instead.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up Peter Parker. He has like a medical appointment or something?"

Hopefully that's enough information. She doesn't feel like giving anything more, but she's also not sure how much more she's allowed to give without giving away parts of his identity. Acting like it's a regular medical appointment is probably her best bet. Hopefully, they have his name on file.

This way they'll probably send Peter down to meet her in the lobby. She's not an Avenger or medical person, so surely they would keep her from reaching such an important area. It's too risky.

"Name?"

"Michelle Jones. But it might say May Parker. She was originally supposed to pick him up, but something happened. And now he's stuck with me."

"Nope. It says your name right here. Just scan your fingerprint on the sensor at that elevator over there," she says pointing across the room with a smile. "And it will take you to his floor. He should be in the first room on your right."

Michelle narrows her eyes at the secretary. "They have my fingerprint?"

"Anyone who has ever entered the building has their fingerprint recorded in the security system. Certain areas can't be accessed without it. Have you entered this building before?"

"Yes. In high school. But I didn't really consent to the storage of my information."

"Honey. I just work the front desk. I'll bring it up at the next board meeting though," she says with a bit of a smirk.

Michelle grabs her bag and utters a quick apology before heading towards the elevator. She's a bit embarrassed because what did she really expect this low-level employee to do, but it still bothers her that they've kept the information of a teenager after so many years. It'll be something Peter hears about later.

* * *

Peter looks much more drugged than she could have imagined. Even more stoned than the time they accidentally ate way too much of the edible brownies Ned made. The trio had spent two days just sleeping on the couch letting the marijuana work its way through their systems. She remembers the memory fondly, though those days are still pretty fuzzy in her mind.

He's laying on a recovery cot - that's much more of a luxury recovery bed - with a thin sheet tucked over his lower half. His upper half is uncovered and has his bulging abs on display. It nearly leaves her tongue-tied until she notices the large scar across his shoulder. It's already red and healing, but her stomach sinks at the idea of him getting such a painful procedure in the first place.

"He was awake a few minutes ago, but he must have fallen back asleep. He's all set and ready to go, though. We just finished up, but his healing already took care of most of it."

"You know about his healing?"

"I know it looks bad, but he heals so quickly. We need to make the wound bigger to give us more time. It's a bitch when we're trying to get anything done, but man, it makes recovery time so much quicker. Sometimes I'm jealous. Could have used that during my last handover," the surgeon says with a laugh. Michelle is not entertained.

"What happened? He told me he was getting a tooth pulled."

"I'm not really at liberty to say anything more than I already have," the doctor says as he throws out the last of the bloody gauze and medical tape. They must have been previously attached to Peter because they have a good amount of fresh blood soaked into them. Michelle isn't a doctor, but she knows only someone superhuman could survive that much blood loss in a single procedure.

"You can't tell me anything?"

The surgeon shakes his head just as Peter's squints his eyes open. "MJ?"

"How are you feeling Peter?"

His eyes are already extremely dilated and his movements sluggish, but she knows how quick he burns through drugs with his metabolism. It tends to be a problem whenever they decide to party together; surely the type of drugs used for surgery would burn through him just as quickly. But as he reaches up towards her with a stupidly slow pace, Michelle knows that he's going to be like this for at least a few hours.

"M' Sore. Hurts," he says with an extremely overdone pout. 

"Yeah. Surgery tends to hurt. You told me you were getting a tooth pulled, Parker."

"Lied," is all he manages to babble out. He then tries to push himself up in his bed. Despite Michelle's immediate reaction to stop him, she watches as he cringes in pain and falls back into his pillows.

"Don't do that," she barks. "You're still healing. It'll probably take a few days for it to stop being sore."

"But I'm Spider-boy. Spiderling? Underoos!" he shouts suddenly with his hands on the side of his face, before an expression of sadness washes over him. Michelle has no idea what's going on.

"Come on Spider-Man. Can you stand if I help you? You'll feel better at home."

"Pretty girl taking me home? Oh yeah."

Michelle bites her lip and does all she can not to laugh, but a bit escapes as a forced huff anyways. She's kind of upset that she didn't take the chance to film this man of many emotions, but she knows it would have been too risky. She was kind of right, considering he's already talking about his alter ego within minutes.

It's a bit of a work out to get him sitting up in the bed, but once he's upright, they work on getting a shirt over his exposed chest. She's thankful he's at least wearing pants for once. Usually, he sleeps with much less.

"Orange," he randomly says. Michelle raises an eyebrow at him. He decides to not answer the question.

Instead of heading through the front lobby again, the elevator takes them to an underground parking garage where the boy likely left his car. She finds it pretty quick among the pristine high-end cars that Tony Stark once owned. It's the only car with chipped paint and rusted bolts.

"Key?" 

"No key," he simply states.

"Alright," she says confused. But she opens the passenger door and she gets Peter settled in the seat quickly enough, being extra sure that his seat belt is completely done up. "Don't. Touch. Anything."

It only takes her a few moments to round the car and enter from the driver's side, though she does rush a little bit, because she's not so sure about leaving a drugged up superpowered spidey-baby alone for any longer than needed. She buckles herself before sending him an annoyed look.

"So is the key in here somewhere? Please don't tell me you lost it."

Peter smirks at her. He god damn smirks his cute little smile and Michelle has to just ignore it and pretend like his fake confidence isn't totally doing it for her. That he's under the influence of some really strong drugs, and Peter Parker absolutely doesn't flirt in real life, so none of this counts as actual flirting.

Then he reaches his hand out and places it on the steering wheel. Something must have scanned him because the car roars to life. "Impressive, Parker."

"No, you," he says. Michelle tries not to notice the blush dancing across his cheeks.

* * *

Michelle's relieved when she finally gets them back to their apartment. It's not that she's annoyed by his constant babbling and storytelling as she drives, but it's very distracting. She even misses a red light when he starts toying with his seat belt and nearly rips it off the vehicle.

They go straight to his bedroom. Michelle hopes that he can sleep off the effects of the drugs like last time. At least in his room, he can do the least harm to the apartment. As much as she trusts him, he doesn't seem to be in complete control of his powers right now.

She does all she can to help him to get ready, even pulling his shirt over his head when he happens to get tangled in it. Then she sets his phone by his bedside, sending a quick text to May to let her know he's alright - be it a bit under the influence. That should be enough to set him up for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

His shoulder is still a bit red and swollen from the surgery, but scar tissue is starting to heal where an incision once was. There's an orange wax like substance surrounding the wound that was likely used to clean it. She also notices the substance all over her dress from wrestling him into a shirt and helping him into the car earlier. 

"Is this the orange you were talking about earlier?" she asks with a groan.

"Orange," he only repeats again with a giggle.

Michelle rolls her eyes at him. "I'm going to make a coffee, then I'll get you a glass of water. You'll probably be really thirsty when you wake up. Just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, pretty girl," he mumbles as he sprawls out on the bed.

* * *

"Too much," he whines when she gets back to the room. She was kind of hoping he'd be asleep by now, but he's too busy wiggling around in the bed as he struggles to get the remainder of his clothes off. Not only does he not have the coordination to do so, but his hand keeps sticking to the blanket as he's starting to get worked up. No matter how much he shakes he cannot let go of it.

Michelle shakes her head in laughter. "Come on Peter. You need to relax. I'll help you, okay?"

He looks at her with that pouty look again as he relaxes his fingers and the blanket falls to the floor beside the bed. "Help me please," he whines. Michelle can barely believe what a helpless baby he's become.

But she can't leave him like this. He just needs someone to take care of him - for a day or two at the most. He would absolutely do the same for any of his friends and family - including her. 

Plus she already lives here. It's not like she would have to go out of her way at all. She has the next few days off and although she was planning on going to see a movie, it isn't anything that she can't do next week. The least she can do now is help him out with a smile on her face and kind attitude.

Besides, she kind of likes his affections and compliments. She even likes the tiny bit of flirty confidence she's seen. It's quite the contrast from the removed man than who's been hiding in his room for the last few weeks. She's missed having him around. This is the Peter Parker she's used to.

"Of course I'll help, Parker. Now sit still."

He stops squirming long enough for her to help him out. She quickly pulls off his socks. Then she gets the smartwatch from his wrist since he's irritated with that as well. Finally, she takes off his web-shooters with a smile. Once done, Michelle picks the blanket up from the floor and tosses it back onto the bed beside him.

"There. All done. Sleep now?"

"Pants."

"Peter. I know you sleep in the nude. God, do I know! But you really can't expect me to take your pants off for you? You'll never live it off tomorrow."

"Just button. Please," he says with another pout.

Michelle really doesn't have a problem with helping him get undressed. Hell, it's something she's fantasized about on a very rare occasion when the wifi was broken. They're roommates. Everyone fantasizes about their roommates when they're desperate. She just hopes he doesn't regret this in the morning. 

She tries to quickly fumble with the button and get the zipper down before she can feel anything stirring below. But she doesn't miss the quick erotic gasp that escapes from his lips. She knows the effect that her touch is having when she's so close to his privates.

"There you go. Have a good night. Call me if you need anything."

"Need you here," he says, patting the empty space on the bed next to him. She doesn't know if this is Pouty Peter or Flirty Peter, but she's too scared to look.

"Goodnight Parker," she says as he sticks his fingers in his waistband and starts to push his clothing downwards. 

She barely makes it out of the room by the time he's pulled his bottom layers down to his ankles and moaning in freedom driven bliss. He wastes no time in shaking the extra layers off to the floor as she shuts off the lights. Then he messily throws the blanket over himself and tucks his arms under his head as he watches her go.

Not that Michelle knows. She's not looking, no matter how tempting this situation is. No matter how long she's fantasized about something like this happening. No matter how bad she wants it.

But she does leave the door open just a crack. Just in case he calls for her.

* * *

Michelle doesn't hear from him until the next morning. She's heading to the bathroom in her pajamas when she hears him washing his hands on the other side of the door. 

That's a good sign. The fact that he's walking and doing basic tasks seems like he's healing, especially because she knows that his dominant arm was the one injured. When he exits the bathroom, Michelle finds herself sighing thankfully. At least he managed to pull on an old pair of jogging pants this morning, though his chest is still exposed while his shoulder heals. It would probably be too difficult for him to put on a t-shirt by himself.

"You better have not gotten any pee on the floor, Parker. I'm not cleaning it up if you missed."

Peter shakes his head with an apologetic face, though immediately regrets doing so. He quickly presses his hands to his temple as pain throbs in the front half of his brain. His temples are pounding and he knows most of the medication has worked its way through his system by now, leaving him with a nasty handover.

"Did you drink the water I put by the bed?"

"I took a few sips, but I wasn't really thirsty yet. I guess that would have been a good idea."

She leads him to the couch instead of his bed. At least this way she can keep an eye on him, making sure that he drinks enough fluids that his body can function. She's not even sure he could lift a glass with the way he's favoring his left hand. The right one must still be sore - the doctor did say it could take a few days for the muscles to completely heal.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit. I'll grab you a snack and another glass of water."

"Why are you being so nice to me MJ?"

She takes a few moments to think about her answer as she fills him another glass of water and grabs applesauce for him from the pantry. Usually, she's much harder on him, but it just doesn't seem worth it right now. Instead, she takes a seat next to him on the large couch and pulls the lid off his snack.

"I don't know. It just sucks seeing you in pain because I guess I kind of... Sort of... Like you?"

He looks at her with a soft smile before reaching over and grabbing the spoon with his left hand. It takes a little bit of concentration, but he manages to get some apple sauce in his mouth without spilling it all over the couch.

Until she lifts her eyebrow with a questioning look and he laughs, sending applesauce flying in every direction. It's all over her shirt, but also on the coffee table, television, and crappy wood flooring of the apartment.

"You're such an idiot, Parker," she exclaims.

"But I'm your idiot now," he promises.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll see," she replies. "Why don't you start by telling me what actually happened to your shoulder. And maybe in exchange, I'll tell you how you nearly showed me your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I mostly just post previews and updates, but I also will be doing my best to answer questions the next few days <3


End file.
